


Kindred

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Hannibal Advent, Hannigram - Freeform, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's hannibal advent<br/>Will doubts his place in Hannibals world, but not in the way you might think<br/>Hannibal shows him just how well they fit together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

Hannibal walked from their closet into the bedroom in search of his husband, they were going to the opera tonight and their limo was due any minute now. A gift to the younger man after he had admitted that he had never ridden in one before, not even to his own prom. Hannibal finished tying his own tie as he went only to find his husband sitting on the edge of their bed only partially dressed, seemingly staring off into nothing. But he knew that behind those blue eyes, Will's mind is going a hundred miles a minute.

"Will?" Hannibal called getting no response.

"Will?" He tried again with no luck.

Standing back Hannibal took inventory on how much Will had gotten dressed, no socks or shoes, his pants were zipped and buttoned but his belt unbuckled, his shirt partially buttoned and his tie draped around his neck. Hannibal only smiled and shook his head, it wasn't that first time he had dressed Will when he was so deep in his own head and probably wouldn't be the last, but at least his hair was already done.

Coming to stand in front of him, Hannibal caressed Will's cheek, who blinked and turned his attention to Hannibal.

"Sorry, did you call me?" Will asked sheepish.

Hannibal nodded cupping Will's cheek, "Where did you go, lovely boy? You seemed so far from me."

"Never too far, and I didn't go anywhere special." Will smiled and pressed a kiss to Hannibal’s palm.

Ah so he didn't go anywhere but there was still something bothering him. Hannibal took a knee at Will's feet, picking up his shoes and socks from where they rested on the bed beside him.

"Talk to me Will, what is going on in that mind of yours? What is bothering you so?"

Will sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands, he stayed silent as he watched Hannibal pull his socks over his feet. Hannibal didn't mind though, Will would tell him in time and Hannibal is patient. As he waited he slipped Will's shoes onto his feet, they were a simple Italian leather dress boots, Will thought they were more comfortable than regular dress shoes, Hannibal thought he looked rather dashing in them. Standing he took Will's hands and pulled him up to stand before him, he unzipped Will's pants and began tucking in his shirt.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't belong here. Like I don't belong in your world of music and finery."

Hannibal buckled Will's belt, leaning back to look Will in the face he asked, "Do I make you feel like that?"

Startled Will looked up at him, "what? No, god no. You didn't do anything, it's just everyone else. They-- never mind it's stupid."

Hannibal took his chin, "They what, Will? Please darling, I don't like seeing you like this."

Will sighed, tipping his chin up to allow Hannibal to tie his tie, "the people we're around when we go to the operas and the plays and the charity events, they like to talk. They whisper and it's like they know that this twitchy, scruffy little man doesn't belong with you a charming, congenial gentleman. They say we don't fit together, that we don't belong together."

Hannibal only hummed and took Will's hand, "Come here." He said, pulling him to stand before the full length Cheval floor mirror.

"Please tell me we're not going to do the whole mirror pep talk."

"No, that wouldn't work on you." Hannibal said as he enveloped Will in his arms, pressing Will to him from thighs to chest, letting Will rest his head on his shoulder. "Look at that Will, a perfect fit."

Turning his eyes to the mirror Will saw what Hannibal meant; they really did look like they fit together almost like puzzle pieces. He smiled and rubbed his face into Hannibal’s shoulder.

"Listen to me now Will, you and I have sacrificed so much to be where we are today. There is no one in this world who gets to decide whether or not we belong together, because we do. We are, have always been and will forever be kindred spirits, soulmates if you will. Never doubt that, don't let anyone convict you that your place is not at my side." Hannibal took Will's face in his hands, "I see you and I love you, Will."

Tears stung Wills eyes as he nodded, "God yeah, I see you and I love you too.” 

“Besides if they say anything tonight, point them out to me, I’ve been meaning to try out some new recipes.” Hannibal smiled as Will began to laugh in earnest.

Outside the heard a honk and Hannibal looked at his watch, “Ah that would be our ride, time to go.”

“Ride?” Will asked as Hannibal helped him into his suit coat.

“You’ll see.”

XxX

So far the night had been a success; Will had been excited to ride in the limo his mood doing a complete one-eighty. When they had arrived at the opera house, instead of mingling as he usually would Hannibal lead Will directly to their private box for the night. During the intermission he had left Will alone in the lobby for a few moments to get them both some champagne, when he turned around he saw that Will talking to an older woman. Well, she was talking; Will was standing there in obvious discomfort and thinly veiled rage, she was of course oblivious. He came up behind them silently enough to catch the end of her little speech, he recognized her as Mrs. Tellins, a reputable home designer and busy body.

“Have you heard anything about that Doctor Addams, my sources tell me he's got a husband. Twitchy little fellow I’ve heard, has an obsession for dogs. How anyone like the good Doctor could marry let alone love such a classless man is beyond me. He must have married the Doctor for his money, poor thing the Doctor; I could have set him up with one of my girls. At least they’ve have good breeding if a little plain—”

“Darling,” Hannibal interrupted, “I have your champagne.”

The look on Wills face was of obvious relief; Mrs. Tellins had gone ghostly white.

“Thank you Mikolas, how thoughtful of you. Honey, I’d like you to meet Mrs. Tellins, We’ve been have the most interesting conversation.” Will laid on the sweetness thick, playing with their monikers and new identities.

Hannibal shook her hand, “Hello, I’ve heard so much about you, unfortunately we can chat the opera is about to start again. Darling?” he gestured away.

“Yes of course, Mrs. Tellins I would love to continue this conversation. Might I have your Business card?” Will asked as he took his champagne glass from Hannibal.

When she handed her card over Will thanked her and put the card in his suit pocket, he took Hannibal’s arm then and together they walked back to their box. Hannibal watched as Wills eyes darkened and took on the look of a predator, it made his stomach flutter and spine tingle. When they crossed over the threshold Will handed him the business card.

“I want her head on a platter.”

Hannibal smiled and kissed Wills temple, “As you wish, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
